The Difference
by Vartan-LoVer
Summary: This is MY story starting at Season Three. It's a Lit all the way and not for Dean lovers. Its funny but not fluff. And Jess is a Major good guy in the story! Lor is Trying to accept. TRYING! Bit of cursing. Complete
1. The Difference

Rory was tired after a long lecture from some political hotshot. She wanted to get her first letters sent that night. She had only been there a few days. She wanted to right to Jess so badly. She glanced at Paris in the back of the room sending her emails. She knew what people would say when they saw her name on the letter. Kirk wasn't one for keeping secrets. Not in a place like Stars Hollow anyhow. 

_Screw them! He's my friend. Even if I did kiss him at the wedding. He isn't what people think about him,_ she thought. As Rory wrote she smiled and laughed inwardly. She liked writing to Jess because it was like talking to him. Relaxed. She knew that she could go off on a Gilmore Rant and he'd be able to keep up, references and all. Yet, when she wrote out the envolope, she left out the return address.

As she started to write Dean, she wasn't as smiley. Dean's letter was more forced. Paris noticed write off the bat. She glanced at the finished letter and saw Jess' name. _Not again! She doesn't feel the same and she knows it!_ Paris screamed inside. _Someone has got to talk to this girl._

"Rory stop!" Paris shouted as Rory's head snapped up in shock. "Did you feel that smile on your face when you wrote that first letter! I thought your face was about to slit in half! Then you start writing this one and you look constipated. Are you fucking kidding me! You fell out of love with Dean long before Jess and you know it!"

Rory was silent. Shocked, but silent. She processed what Paris told her. She was right. it came before Jess.  
"Paris..." Rory started unsure of what to say. She moved on to the bed with her new friend. "You are right about Jess not starting it. But I'm going to tell you something not even my mom knows ok? I nver was IN love with Dean. I loved him. But I wasn't IN love with him. I didn't realize the difference until Jess showed up. He showed me that being IN love was so much more exciting and unpredictable. But I never felt that way with Dean. And no matter... no matter how I do it, he's always going to blame Jess."

"Do what?" Paris asked. She was following as well as she could but Paris Gellar did not give advice on love. It just wasn't done.

"Break up with him," Rory mumbled.

"And how would him blaming Jess be a problem?"

"Becuase Paris! I'm not Rory Gilmore, the naive girl who fell for the bad boy. If he blames Jess, he won't understand. Jess talks to me. Not Rory the brainiac, or the girlfirend, or the daughter, or the princess, or the whatever! Just me. And he isn't bad. He didn't suduce me either. He's just someone I fell IN love with at the wrong time."

Silence. "Then maybe you should say that to the person who matters."

-  
A Summer Later...

"You going to meet Dean," Lorelai asked over the crazy festival to her one and only daughter.

"Yes. I will see you, darling mother, later!" Rory said as she walked away. She put on the fake cheer for Lor's sake. She was nervous and scared. She decided to brake up with Dean, once and for all. Suprisingly, Paris' talk actually made things better!

She saw the tall boy waiting by the Inn, where she asked him to meet. It was pretty deseted with the Festival happening. She hugged him instead of a kiss. She didn't need to feel worse than she already did.

"Hey. I missed you," Dean said as he pulled her close.

" Yea. Me too, " Rory said. That was true. She did miss seeing him, no matter what was running through her mind. She wanted it over a few weeks into D.C. "I need to talk to you, promise not to interupt?"

"Promise."

"No matter what I say, you swear?"

"Yes already!"

"Dean, we started to have problems before Jess came into town. And I couldn't get why. The reason. And Jess helped me figure it out. No matter how much I love you. I'm just not IN love with you. No matter what I say you'll blame Jess. And I hate that. Whenever something's wrong you blame him, and not us. You can love anyone, but being IN love, that doesn't come so easy. And I guess it's easy to confuse. But I can't anymore. The thing that bothered me the most though, is that you hated when I was around Jess. Even when I thought he was only friend. He is not anything like what everyone thinks. He's was my friend. And I couldn't hang out with him without getting inot a fight with you," Rory ranted. She was suprised he didn't interupt, probably from all his anger. she took a breath and started again. "But like I said, we could have worked passed that, if that was the only problem. I am so sorry, but I think it would hurt more if we lied to each other. It's over Dean."

She was suprised how at how calm she was. And dry eyed. Until he started to yell.

"Go to hell Rory. Go Fucking be with who you're 'IN' love with. I don't give a shit anymore!" Dean yelled and left.

Rory walked to the shed in the back where she spent her early years. She sliped into the tub and cried. Not becuase of the break up. But because Dean was nothing like she thought. That guy wouldn't have cursed at her. Or thrown her words back at her. She sat as the last of the tears flowed. Now to tell the Mommy.

Oh Joy...

**AN: Hey. Promise to make the next chappie longer IF i get at least 5 reviews. From different people. This is the way it should have gone down. If Rory wasn a wimp And Stars Hollow was sane.**

**- VartanLover OUT!**


	2. A Great Friendship

Chapter 2 

Rory hadn't been in the tub long, but it felt like a lifetime. Lorelai would be on her case, and she knew it. She would rant on about how she should have told her sooner, or how she hates Jess, or how great Dean is. Rory loved her mother, yet she hated how she thought Rory didn't know as much as she did with relathonships. She knew it was normal, and most likely trute, but she didn't have to make it so damn obvious. As Rory, groggily got up and washed her face, she ran over what she'd say to her mother.

_Mom,_ she thought, _I broke up with Dean. I did not do it because of my so called "thing" for Jess. I did it because me and Dean are different people now. And I may have loved him, but I wasn't truly in love with Dean, and that's what matters right? I mean in all the movies they say being in love is the best thing in the world, and shouldn't we all get that? And I mean, it's not like I didn't feel this way before Jess came and that might be why I couldn't say it._

"Oh yeah," she mumbled, "that is really going to work."

Rory Gilmore straightened herself and left to tell her mother before Miss Patty or Babbette got to her first, becuase after all, Stars Hollow is known for the rumor mill.

She walked past all the people, and she knew nothing had gone around because she wasn't met with looks and whispers. Stars Hollow was her home and she loved it more than anywhere else, but the rumors and looks had always been too much for her to handle. Before Rory knew it she was at her home, and she heard the TV and laughs as soon as she got to the door.

"Hey Hun! I was just watching Grease 2, it is just not nearly as good as the orignal, but Micheal is just too hot on that bike. You and Dean end the lovey- dovey tongue hockey early?" Lor asked as her duaghter flopped down next to her.

"Actually Mom, I...I broke up with Dean," Rory explained, as she watched her mothers face.

"Why? Oh my God, don't answer that. It's JD isn't it?"

"Jess can in no way be compared with James Dean," Rory rolled her eyes, "and no, that's not why. I was thinking about it before Jess even came to town. Besides, I am not going to go out and date him just becuase I broke up with Dean."

"You're sure? I mean Jess might want to date once he hears-"

"It's my choice too! And I want to be friends with him first ok? That's why I wrote to him this summer."

Lorelai was silent. She wasn't used to Rory not telling her things. Sure, it may not have been lying, but she was thinking about breaking it off and then letter to Jess? "Anything else?"

"I kissed him at Sookie's wedding. When he first moved back I saw him there, he told me he moved back and I kissed him."

"Ok, seeing as how everything got very screwed up this summer, I will let that slide.But next time I will talk Luke into with holding coffee from you! How about going out for ice cream"  
------------------------------------------------------

Jess Mariano locked the door to the remodeled apartment. He spent so much wasted breath convincing Luke to at least give him his own lock, but, surprise, surprise, Luke didn't trust him. He sat on his bed an pulled out the last letter she sent him, laughing at her wriiten rants.

_Jess-_

_How is everyone? You're not in the asylum yet so I'm assuming normal. Taylor hasn't found a new way to torture Luke? I swear it's a miracle he hasn't blodgened him with a frying pan. I like that word. Blodgen. So funny to say. And it describes things so perfectly. Blood- for the liquidy stuff that will come out, and Gin- the thing that probably got you crazy enough to do it. I found this book that is written by some unknown writer. It's about how ignorant adults are to the mind of adolscents, and that everyone needs to shut up about what they think they no about the world. I will let you borrow it when I get back. Which is in exactly one week. There is so much I have to do, but I can't wait. Ugh. Paris and Jamie are back from their date. I'd like to Blodgen them sometime. It's sickening. Believe me, I never thought I'd see Paris so cutesy. I swear I don't know how I am ever going to be a good writer if I keep ranting like this. It's all my mother's fault. Speaking of my mother, how many cups of coffee has she consumed a day since my absence? I assume twelve at Luke's but on her own... I have to go. See you in a week!_

_--Rory_

He was glad she wrote, even when it was senseless babble like this. He thought that he screwed everything up at the wedding, but these letters proved him wrong. Jess had intervened the first few times that Luke got them, saying they were from friends in New York keeping him up to date.

Jess walked over to the window and saw all the maniacs actually enjoying themselves at Taylor's End Of Summer Festival. As he scanned the crowd he saw Dean walking to his house in a huff. He looked up at the apartment and saw Jess looking at him. His face calmed and he flicked the bird to Jess under his jacket and stalked off. Jess raised his eyebrows and walked out of the apartment to buy some stuff from the bookstore.

They were coming out of the ice cream parlor as he was leaving Andrew's. As he looked up her mom was heading toward Miss Patty's. They saw each other and froze. He scolded himself for acting like an idiot and walked over to say hello.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," he replied. "Ice cream in mid afternoon huh? I thought tha was the one thing your mother actually kept fully stocked."

"It's always better on a cone."

"That it is. So interesting thing happened today. I was lookin out the window and I saw Farmer John give me this gesture I didn' even think they knew about here in the country."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I...I kind of-of broke up with him a little while ago. I guess it was a good thing I did."

"Huh. So...I want that book you mentioned. Sounds good."

"It is! And you should see all the photos I took. I've already gotten a few prints out. I'm getting the rest devoloped tonight while my mom's at Friday Night Dinner. I think I have a future in photo journalism..."

"What, you don't think over seas corrsepondant will work out?"

"No but you have to minor in something right?"

"I thought for you that means English Literature."

They staryed to walk around the town, becuase Lorelai left for Patty's as soon as she saw Jess. She wanted them to talk and do whatever the Literary people like them do. Lorelai told Rory that she would head home after talking to Miss Patty about a surprise birthday party for Sookie and get ready for Friday Night Dinner.

After walking all around town, Rory laughed, "You know, I think this is the begging of a beautiful friendship..."

**AN: I wrote this a day after sumvitting the first chappy. Thanks for your reviews, keep it up! I always love a bit of constructive critisism.**


	3. Long Times

Chapter 3 

She woke up to the BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! of her alarm clock. She silently begged for the purring alarm that always failed to wake her up. She threw the SONY alarm against the wall with a small smile, the first day of school has offcially begun. Rory Gilmore took pleasure out of the fresh smell of textbooks and the sound of the lockers being kicked, banged and cursed at.

She jumped up and made coffee, not daring to wake her mother without a fresh batch. She put on her Chilton uniform and continued to stuff her backpack with everything she could think of. Last night she had talked to Jess for three hours on the phone, while her mother was at work of course.

"Oh sweet child of mine, how I love thee," Lorelai sang as she drifted towards the coffee. She glanced at her daughters backpack. "Ok, I thought we covered this sweetie. You are not leaving the mommy to join the freak show on the side of the road until after I choose your wadrobe and you graduate high school!"

"You never know what will happen, and you are the one who said prep schools are filled with blood sucking banshees and vultures. I want to be prepared!"

"That's my little Eagle Scout. How about we head over to Luke's and get a proper breakfast before Social Services comes a knockin'."

They walked over to Luke's earlier than usual to have a Rory Gilmore, Chilton's VP a glorious send off.

"Luuuuke! We need a breakfast for my hotshot politician!" Lor pracitally screeched into the dinner. She eyed Rory as Jess made his usual morning shift.

"You might want to keep an eye on her," Jess told Lorelai. "Power is corruption, and it all starts with the school board."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rory grinned at her new "friend". _Well, he's really an old friend I now get to hang out with without a movie of the week fight_ she thought.

After 5 cups of coffee, a bagel, and 20 minutes, Rory was ready to go. As she got up to leave she saw Jess coming out from the private upstairs area. She laughed as she saw that he was stuffing a backpack with 3 books, a notebook, and a pen.

"You, grunting, sarcastic, Luke Jr., are going to school with a backpack," she teased with a glance at her watch. "And 45 minutes early! Woah. LUKE, which arm tingles when you're about to have a heart attack? Oh, maybe I have Lyme disease, now that would make much more sense."

"Huh, maybe you should take that bus to the hospital. Don't you have some fancy prep school awating? Luke, I'm heading ta the bridge, see ya."

He left without so much as a good-bye. Rory kissed her mother's cheek and headed to the bus stop. She made it just in time, but she couldn't pull out her book. She was too lost in thoughts.

_I guess he really did want to make good on the agreement with Luke. Or maybe he just wants to prove that he can actually be a good guy. _She scolded herself on that one. _Why would he have anything to prove to me or anyone else. He is a good guy. Despite what everyone thinks about him. I know he loves Luke._

She grabbed her bag and walked over to the huge school she learned to love.

As soon as she stepped in the place as hustle and bustle with gossip, hugs, and make out sessions. Usually she ignored the teenage crap, until Paris got into the stereotypical shit.

"You will never believe who is back!" Paris rushed up to her.

"Elvis? He's Back in the building? Finally, because I always catch him at the last minute, and that whole dying thing, let me tell ya, major setback," Rory mocked as she walked over to her locker and set up the photos. One over her and paris over the summer, a few of her and her mother, and one of her and Lane from what seemed like a million lightyears ago.

"Well, well. Did our Mary finally break up with Bagboy?" a fimliar voice taunted. Strangely, she missed Tristan DuGrey. **(A/N: What's the point we all know who it is!)**

"Bible boy, you break out. WOAH!" she exclaimed as she turned to face him. "Forget to pack your hair in your escape bag!"

The new Tristan was a bit scary. You could see his toned muscles through his blazer, he was taller, and he had a new buzz cut instead of the messy golden locks. But the biggest change was the new deep, mature, look in his hyptonizing eyes. Yet, she sould only see Tristan as friend, new look or not.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why did you two break up?"

"He wasn't the guy I thought he was that's all. I have to get to class, it's good to see you again."

She stalked off with a grin on her face, thinking of all the times Tristan had been a jerk and secretly hoped it would end. It was their senior year, and it took too much energy to fight and hate Bible Boy.

* * *

Jess looked over the bridge to think about everything going on in his life. In New York, the closest place to a thinking spot is Washington Square Park, and even then it didn't have the peaceful water view. Some people say you can find the best in anything. A person commits sucide, they go to a place where they can be at peace. This was his best of Stars Hollow, besides a Gilmore Girl. 

For some reason she wasn't like anyone he had ever met. Rory made him want to prove himself and show those nuts towns people what he was made of. He could ace classes like History and English no problem, but Math and Science he would actually have to pay attention. He wanted to graduate and get out of Hicksville. And Jess Mariano had promised himself long ago not to back out of his promises, not like his father.

He heard the warning bell for class and decided to start the new school year off. As he walked pass people to get to his locker he could tell everyone was looking at him oddly. _Oh wait,_ he thought, _this is the first time I've actually brought a bookbag to school._

His Homeroom was English Lit and he figured it would be safe to read a book. Nothing actually happened on the first day of school. Just lame ass crap like Get To Know You work sheets or activities. He could feel eyes peircing the back of his head and turned around.

_Oh perfect, I'm in the same class as Farmer John. This is going to be a looooooong day..._

* * *

Rory didn't even bother stopping by Luke's or the Inn after her bus pulled up. She grabbed her bag and ran to Kim's Antiques. She and Lane had a First day of school tradition and shewasn't about to breal it now. 

She met with Lane and they ran up to her room. After a few parnoid looks around Lane blocked the door to her room and walked into her closet.

"You'll never guess!" they said at the same moment. After a few giggles, they decided Rory would go first.

"Okay, a few bits of news. First, Bible boy is back and he was actually pretty nice," Rory said deciding to give Lane the most believable news first. They hadn't had the oppurtunity to talk since Friday so Lane still didn't know about the break up.

"Whoa. Scary. I can't believe they let him out of miltiary school. What else?"

"Well, Paris has a boyfriend! It happened over the summer. He even thinks her intensity is cute. He's not even bad looking, goes to Princeton, and his name is Jamie."

"Isn't this the first sign of the apocalypse?"

Rory shoved her friend slightly and took a breathe," AndIbrokeupwithDeanFriday. What's new at Stars Hollow High?"

"What?! Oh my jeeves! It is true! That explains a lot."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rory people have been bashing you all day! They said that you think SHH isn't good enough for you and that neither are the guys here. That you went out with Dean because he came from Chicago and that now that a certain New Yorker is here Chicago Boy wasn't good enough for you either. I totally told them off, just so you know."

"Now way! How could anyone think that? What did you say?"

"Oh, I told them that you went to Chilton the work here wastoo easy for you and you were mocked for being so smart anyway. And what was the point of a place that bored and teased you, and that you weren't seeing Jess. I guess I was wrong in that last one."

"Lane! **Not you too!** Just because I broke up with Dean _does not_ mean that I am going out with Jess alright? I want to be his friend before anything. I didn't get a chance to do that before because Dean practically dictated who I was friends with."

"Sorry! Just saying. This also explains why Dean gave me the cold shoulder today. I waved to him a million times and asked how his summer was and he gave me this dirty look. You know you might want to lay down the law with Tristan. He totally has a thing for you."

"Kind of already did."

"Alright you have been withholding information from me. This does not sway well. I want full details of the Bible Boy debacle. Promise not to interupt."

"Swear Lane?"

"Swear Rory!"

"Ok. So this morning when I first saw him I was pinning up photos in my locker, and he noticed that there was none of me and Dean and he asked if we broke up. I told him yes and kind of ran to my homeroom. He cornered me at lunch and made me talk. I told him abou how I wasn't in love with Dean and probably never was and how much of a different person he was and how I thought so highly of him. He was always so great to me but last year he got angry with me if I even talked _about_ Jess let alone to him. And I couldn't take it anymore because I think that me and Jess could be great friends and I don't want a boyfriend who controls who I can or can not talk to. And that I won't be dating for a while."

"Whoa. Rory, your life makes mine look like a pile of dog shit!"

"Nice metaphor Lane," Rory looked at her friend in disgust.

"You know, I don't get why you didn't see the whole Dean controlling your friends thing before Jess," Lane told her friend with a thoughtful look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you and Tristan actually started to get along towards the end of you little love/hate thing, but since Dean still hated him, you weren't allowed to change your mind."

"If I am going to spend the next 6 months contemplating my relathonships this is going to be a long year..."

**A/N: Hey you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting so long. To make up for it my chappie is longer. I never liked the way Dean controled Rory's friendships so I emphasized that this chapter, which meant I had to Bring Tristan Back! But not a Trory. There may be a Trory date later on but not a definite. If You guys want to see it I'll try to fit it in. And the guys all come face to face. Interesting huh? I hope you like this one and 5 reviews still applies!**

**-Vartan-Lover!**


	4. Unexpected Talks, Events, and People

Chapter 4 

Rory woke up on Friday feeling slightly uneasy. She and Jess had agreed to meet on the bridge before Friday Night Dinner, because he said that he had something he wanted to talk to her about. Rory had a very strong feeling this talk involved them dating. She wasn't stupid and she knew he wouldn't wait long, but was she ready to date?

Not to mention her first Friday Night Dinner back was some "function" her mother had just informed her of. She knew that this was what her mother wanted Rory grow up away from and Rory had never been more thankful. When you grow up an elite, you are never out of everyone's sight and could never have a break down. And these days Rory Gilmore felt very close to break downs.

It wasn't that she was depressed, it was that she was no longer in her black and white world anymore. For so long everything had seemed so simple and she was pulled into complication too quickly. She wanted to date Jess, but she didn't want to rush into it. Everyone blamed Jess for everything and she didn't want him to feel pressured or anything else.

_I guess that I'll just have to wing it tonight,_ she thought as she left a note for her sleeping mother saying she had to leave early.

* * *

"Hey Jess I need to talk to you," Luke blurted out as he saw his nephew slip out of the bathroom, hair perfectly gelled and styled.

"Yeah Luke?" Jess asked as he sat down across from Luke.

"What's going on with you and Rory?" he replied, not beating around the bush.

"Ah gee, Uncle Luke, I was planning on taking her out for a milk shake and giving her my pin to see if she wanted to go steady," he snapped. Luke gave him a dirty look so he elaborated," Nothing."

"Nothing? Talking to her for hours on the phone and nothing is going on? Come on Jess I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me. We are just friends for now oky? If anything happens it will be a mutual, adult, decision kay?"

"You two are not adults. And she just broke up with Dean last week, do you even know what she wants? She'd just be going from one guy to another. Give her time," Luke pleaded.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. We're talking tonight," Jess informed his uncle with a glance towards the clock. "I have to get to school, as per our agreement."

Luke stood dumbfounded as he saw his nephew walk out of the apartment. Something was going to happen tonight and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

* * *

It was lunch time at Chilton and Rory found herself at a table with Paris and Tristan, book less and headphone free.

"How did you convince your father you were 'reformed'? Fake a letter from the Sarge?" Rory mocked as Tristan went told them of his homecoming.

"Hey, that letter was not forged! No, I told him I'd play by the rules and find better friends as long as I got to sleep in a bed that didn't have a motion sensor attached," Tristan replied.

"Well, I guess we do seem like better friends compared to the 2 fucking dick heads you hung around with," Paris told him pointedly.

"Right. Part of the agreement was to behave myself socially, which means I will see you at your grandparents Gilmore," he laughed as Rory cringed.

"Oh God, I need to consult with my mother about climbing down that drain pipe she mentioned. Please tell me you will be there Paris. I need someone not obnoxious and too stuffy," Rory begged as Tristan faked a hurt look in his eyes and a wounded heart.

"Can't. My mom is planning on burning all evidence of my father and I don't want her to burn the place down with a lighter and her vodka breathe. Besides, I have an IM date with Jamie," Paris explained as she got up to leave. She needed to check on the Franklin's layout.

"And then there were 2."

"Don't worry Mare, I'll protect you from the stuffy, pretentious, old geysers," Tristan joked as her sat up straight and flexed his muscles for emphasis.

"And who will protect me from you?" Rory mocked.

"You're mother, of course. So what do you know about this Jamie? His CAT scans and MRI's all up-to-  
date? No criminal record to speak of?"

"Stop. He's a good guy, and for some reason he really likes Paris, and let's not ruin that for her."

"Okay, just checking. She is like a little sister to me you know. So tell me about this Jess guy Paris mentioned to me. She clarified that Jess was a boy when I thought that he was a she," he added off her shocked expression.

Rory hesitated unsure of what to say. When she described the break up she had deliberately been vague about the gender of Jess. Although they were friends, she wasn't sure she if she could discuss the subject of guys with Tristan. Or rather should, considering their history and, dare she say it, chemistry.

"Cat got you tongue there Mare?" Tristan asked, searching her eyes for anything. He still liked her as much as he did a year ago. But now it wasn't some sick game to get her in bed, now it was a more mature kind of thing. More real.

"Jess, he's just my friend. We talk about stuff like books, and music, and movies, and stupid stuff. that's all. We better get to class. See you tonight."

They got up to empty their trays and went their separate ways. Tristan knew that Jess was a good guy just by the look in Rory's eyes, but he wasn't going to stop from fighting. He just knew that he wasn't going to approach things like he did when Bag boy was in the picture, or make Bag boy's mistakes.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Rory asked Jess as they sat on the bridge. She had about twenty minutes before she had to get dressed.

"Yeah. Listen Rory, I know that you probably think that I want to date and-"

"You don't," Rory cut him off, her stomach dropping about fifty feet. "Okay I get it."

"I do want to! I just think that it'd be better if you dated a bit first, because I know that Dean was your first relationship and it lasted a long time. I just want 'us' to be something that you're sure of," he said quickly when he saw her get up to leave.

"Um...I-I'm not sure I understand. You want us to date other people, so that we are sure that we want to date each other?" Rory repeated slowly._ Oh God. This is his way of saying he doesn't want to date me. I can't believe this! I am such an idiot, she thought fighting tears._

"No! Not me. Just you. I know that I want this, and i know that part of you wants this too. I just want you to know you want this. I mean you never really dated and I'm pretty high maintenance," he attempted a joke. She laughed a choked laugh and hugged him.

"Okay. I mean you're right. I do want to date you, so much, but I really don't know about dating a guy. And if you want me to prove that I'm sure, I will."

They stood there awkwardly until Rory looked at her watch. "I have to go. I have-"

"-Friday Night Dinner," Jess finished for her. "Go. I'll see you later. And maybe your grandmother can set you up with someone. Then I bet I'll look great."

"God, don't even joke about that," she said as she walked away.

_What did I just do_, Jess thought.

* * *

"I have to go sweets," Lor told her daughter after 20 minutes of her parents function. "Sookie just called and the Inn is crazy, she needs me. Mom said it was okay, and that you can stay over. Sorry Hun."

"Mom you cannot leave me. I will hide all of your Haagen Daz!" Rory whispered as Lorelai walked away to avoid the confrontation.

Rory sat on a couch in an abandoned room staring at her glass of club soda. She always found Emily Gilmore events mind-numbing. As she stared she wondered about Jess' words. Did she know what she wanted? Did he? Was it too soon? Would dating someone else make her realize how much she wanted him? Was she living a Disney movie?!

"Trying to break the glass with your fiery stare?" Tristan sneered as he sat next to her. She could hear his smirk.

"I prefer the term _withering_ stare thank you very much! And no, I was trying to turn a club soda into vodka using only the power of my mind."

"Well it is a big brain. Are Marys even allowed to drink?"

"That must be why it hasn't worked yet!" Rory laughed as she snapped her fingers, as if she just understood. "I was promised my cousin would be here. He's about 20 years old."

"What happened?" Tristan asked with actual sincerity.

"Grandma and Grandpa said that his flight was delayed, but I don't buy it. Most likely _she_ didn't invite him."

"Why?"

"As soon as he turned 18, he cut himself off from his father's money, got a scholarship to college, and went to Oxford to study film. And he drove down to see me as much as he could once he started high school. He is this generations bad seed."

"I like him already. What's he living on if he cut himself from the family money? In case I plan on pulling the same thing."

"He works. A lot. His grandfather set up a trust for him. And his grandfather died 2 years ago, leaving everything to him. But I know he hasn't touched it."

Suddenly they both heard a muffled "Ow!" coming from the room above. Rory smiled. Her mom's old bedroom.

* * *

**Hey my loyal, loving, adoring fans! I was re-reading my old chappies for inspriation and I realized how many gramatical errors I made. I made sure to spell check this time guys. Promise. You thought I'd put the Trory set up soon didn't you? Nope sorry. Not until YOU tell me it's something you want to see. Same goes for the Jess/Tristan/Dean confrontation. I always try to get your ideas. And ok the director thing, my dream, and the rebel cousin? Lor can't be the only one can she? There must be more out there! I want 7 reviews this time with IDEAS! I have the lead in this scene from Anne Frank for my Big English Project so i'll need help. Yes, I am Anne. The Director trying her luck as an Actress. I'm not that bad if I say so myself!**

**-Vartan-Lover out!**


	5. Twits and Coffee

_**Okay. I was waiting for my 7th review. But I will take pity on you but this time I am SERIOUS!**

* * *

Previously..._

_I was trying to turn a club soda into vodka using only the power of my mind."_

_"Well it is a big brain. Are Marys even allowed to drink?"_

_"That must be why it hasn't worked yet!" Rory laughed as she snapped her fingers, as if she just understood. "I was promised my cousin would be here. He's about 20 years old."_

_"What happened?" Tristan asked with actual sincerity._

_"Grandma and Grandpa said that his flight was delayed, but I don't buy it. Most likely she didn't invite him."_

_"Why?"_

_"As soon as he turned 18, he cut himself off from his father's money, got a scholarship to college, and went to Oxford to study film. And he drove down to see me as much as he could once he started high school. He is this generations 'bad seed'."_

_"I like him already. What's he living on if he cut himself from the family money? In case I plan on pulling the same thing."_

_"He works. A lot. His grandfather set up a trust for him. And his grandfather died 2 years ago, leaving everything to him. But I know he hasn't touched it."_

_Suddenly they both heard a muffled "Ow!" coming from the room above. Rory smiled. Her mom's bedroom._

* * *

Chapter 5 

Rory laughed and looked at a puzzled Tristan. "It's not a robber. I'm going to head up to the room. Be good Bible Boy."

Rory abandoned her drink on a coaster and literally ran out of the room and up the stairs. She remembered all her mothers stories about sneaking in and out of the Gilmore Home and never dared to do that at the "Crap Shack" as her mother liked to call it.

She opened the door to her mother's door and hugged the boy, no man, nursing a hurt arm. He was tall, with messy black hair and blue eyes. He looked so much like Rory, only he had pitch black hair and a male body.

"Hey kiddo, caught me crashing huh? Man I can't call you kiddo anymore. Unless..." he trailed off as he started to tickle her and she crashed onto her mother's bed laughing and clutching her sides.

"Okay! Stop Andy!" Rory pleaded, but instead he grabbed her bridal style and spun around in circles making her dizzy.

Andy stopped as soon as he heard the door open and stood in front of a smirking blonde boy. he out her down and looked at his baby cousin for help.

"Tristan this is my cousin Andy, Andy this is Tristan," Rory said as she sat to stop the spinning. "How is it you never get dizzy? Is it part of that whole future Alfred Hitchcock attitude?"

"Mary's cousin wants to be like the _Horror Movie Legend_?" Tristan laughede as he thought about the sick things the director/author could do. He barely even noticed when Andy's face flooded with anger and his eyes held a terrifying fire.

"I'm sorry **MARY**?" he turned to Rory, knowing full and well what the name meant. "Why didn't you tell me people at Chilton called you Mary. Do you know what fucking sick games people think of when they here Mary? I was one of those guy and even then the shit faces that thought it made me sick!"

"Hey cool it, someone will hear you! And I didn't tell you because of this. Besides it takes two to tango and I have seen Ms. Congenality. I can S.I.N.G." Rory calmed her cousin down. Ever since they were little he had been looking out for her, and threatened to beat the crap out of Dean for her.

"Sorry man. It was a name from last year. I was a jackass," Tristan explained using his Military School Charm. He held out his hand to shake with Andy, and he relectantly accepted.

"See, you didn't need to have your BBA programming come out," Rory joked as she stood up. Tristan gave her a "deer in the headlights look", still getting back into the Gilmore step. "Big Brother Association. Now Andy, how are my lovely, darling, Brits doing?"

"Actually there are some Aussie's up there too. Finn? He goes there too. He transferred from Notre Dame when he found out the pubs didn't serve past 1 AM. He came back with me to help me keep an eye out for you. And I have a duffel bag of CDs with amazing bands from Underground Clubs back in London. Bible Boy, you want to help Rory make a Great Escape?" They gave him looks. "What?"

"Nothing, just I call him Bible Boy all the time, and I've never once mentioned him specifically in my email. I try to keep it happy thoughts. No offense," she added looking at Tristan.

"Well, well, well, we are much too alike for our own good. I saw your mom's car pull out without you in it so am I right in assuming you are staying here tonight?" At her nod and annoyed expression he continued, "Okay tell the stuffy ass Gilmores Tristan offered you a ride and meet me down the block at the car. Don't worry, Finn is in the passenger side. Then you Tristan have an entire evening to your self."

"Sounds good to me," Tristan said walking out with Rory. He tried to mask his dissapointment in not spending the rest of his evening with Rory. His entire reason for following her upstairs was to see if she was willing to go somewhere.

Rory walked down the block to where she saw Andy's '67 Chevy Impala and Finn in the front seat. Finn and Andy had been best friends since before she could remember. They both grew up to be something of big brother's to her. They always looked out for her and did their best to keep her little innocent Rory Gilmore for as long as possible. They never wanted her to see the world for what it really was, which was why they had been so upset when she decided to become a reporter. They supported her fully, but realized they couldn't protect her forever.

Finn was nearly always drunk and never let things bring him down, but loved to watch the drama unravel. He was a child of socailites, like Andy, and met under forced conditions. Their parents decided to go into business together, becoming millionaires and leaving their children to learn about families with each other.

"Rory, love! My aren't _you_ grown! Mate, why didn't you mention that Rory looks more like her gorgeous mum than ever?" Finn drawled out in his usual drunken fashion.

"Remember Mr. So-and-So, remember I'm a lady!" Rory joked quoting one of her favorite plays, Anne Frank. "Finny darling, what an absolute delight to see you again! How is the smashing London scene treating you? Well I hope!"

"Oh of course my dear! But I can never understand what the blokes are saying, what with the accents and all! It brings new meaning to the word Bloody Hell!"

"Finn that's two words and you wouldn't have gotten in that bar fight if you hadn't been hitting on that guys_ girlfriend_," Andy yelled at his friend as he saw him and Rory embrace in a bear huge, Finn's body engulfing Rory's small one. "She was a redhead," he added.

"You can never keep it in your damn pants when it comes to shitty redheads can you Finn?" Rory said as she climbed into the back of the car. "Can we go to Luke's? I really think he'd love to see you. And Finn should get some coffee in him. He's needs to get sober while in the company of Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"I am not drunk! I am just tired from all the drinking I did last night, and I had to get .ome vodka to keep my hangover in check! **BLOODY HELL WILL YOU TURN OFF THE SWITCHFOOT!**" he yelled when Rory reached up to turn on the radio. She giggled and turned it off, even thought it was her favorite song, Easier to Love

"Stars Hollow hear we come," Andy sighed making an extremely illegal U-Tur

"Rory love, if that Miss Patty woman comes within eyeshot of me I will run for the hills," Finn said ruffling his jet balck hair and his eyes filling with fear. "Or at least to the Crap Shack for cover. Luke has fixed all the locks hasn't he?"

"Over the summer Finny dear! He heard mom complaining about how terrified she was without having me as a human sheild for an entire two months. We haven't gotten around to re-breaking them again.," Rory explained.

"How was Washington? You're emails were not enough to entertain me. I was pretty mad that you decided to go to D.C instead of visit_ me_," Andy interrupted and saw the Welcome To Stars Hollow sign.

"It was good. It's only about 8:30, Luke should still be open," Rory said as they pulled up to the Williams Hardware building. Finn got out fist and pulled the seat back to help Rory out of the refinished car.

They walked in and Luke smiled as he saw Andy. He liked Andy because he always seemed like a good kid, and the fact that he always had an eye out for Rory helped out. The men exchanged their hellos and a handshake as Luke instructed Jess to give them coffee.

"Is this an Irish coffee?" Finn asked Jess, who just rolled his eyes and looked at Rory for an explanation, but it never came.

"Finn, when will you learn, Luke is never going to give you an Irish coffee as long as you are in a five mile radius of me," Rory said in sing-song voice. "Three burgers with the works Luke!"

"Barbecue sauce for me. I need it with my fries!" Andy called after Luke earning her a dirty look from Rory. "I am sorry I love the salt and pepper dip, but BBQ sauce is just my tradition. Its a mix and match too your mood thing."

"Will you shut it mate? Now Rory, love, how are you doing? Still Harvard bound? Any one we should beat the crap out of for you?" Finn asked, and as if on que, Dean walked in to the dinner with a petite blonde girl on his arm.

"Can we please just go to Al's or Westons?" they heard Dean whisper, before he even saw Rory. He knew how much Luke hated him.

"No! I like Luke's food. Besides that Al guy gives me the creeps," the girl replied as she made her order to go.

Jess sat down at the table in order to block Dean's veiw of Rory for as long as possible, hoping his uncle would hurry them along.

"So are you going to introduce me or what Ror?" he said trying to get her mind off of her ex-boyfriend and his date.

"Oh! Sorry, okay. Guys, this is Jess, Luke's nephew and my good friend, Jess this is my favorite cousin Andy, and my big brother Finniggan!"

"Oh love, it still makes my heart grow three sizes when I hear you say that I'm your big brother but," Finn laughed and lowered his voice, "isn't that you're old boyfriend Dean? Or was he just a boy in all of the photos you've emailed?"

"Uh yeah, but I need all my energy to be on this feast in front of us," she said segwaying as Cesear put down their food.

"Rory! Oh my gosh hi!" Dean's date greeted her, much to everyone's disappointment. "It's Lindsay remember?"

"Oh yeah, hey Lindsay how are you?"

"Good. Wow you have your own Secret Service now huh?" Lindsay said as she saw the three gorgeous guys around Rory. Inwardly, Rory groaned, knowing full and well that Lindsay and her mother were some of the biggest gossips in town.

"Something like that, but if you don't mind we were in the middle of a meal," Andy said pointedly, coming to Rory's defense. Lindsay smiled and waved good bye as Dean dragged her out with the food in his other hand.

"Well, in the words of my British buddy James, what a bloody twit!" Finn added as he took a big bite of his burger, sighing with content at the heavenly taste of Luke's food.

**I love Finn. He is just so goddamn AWESOME! I wanted to make this chapter about all the men looking out for Rory. I used some of my lines from my scene so if anyone out there has read the play or seen it you'll know what scene I am in. I like bringin in the other Characters and GOD DO I HATE LINDSAY! I guess this is going a bit of AU huh? ok so Trory date comes next chappie! Give me ideas on how to do it. Where to go, how he asks, whatnot like that.**

**And Althought this is finished on Saturday(the 12th) night I am witholding the chapters from now on until I get enough reviews!(i won't tell you until i decide!)**

**-Vartan-Lover OUT!**


	6. Shopping

Chapter 6 

Rory woke up to a thud in her living room panicked. She got up and grabbed her metal chrome flashlight and looked to see what was happening. Rory sighed of relief when she saw it was nothing to worry about and laughed as Andy got up from the floor rubbing his sides.

"You think that's funny kiddo?" he said and out of nowhere, he lunged for her picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"You sure know how to get over pain!" Rory mocked as she struggled against his strong arms, but it was futile and she knew it.

"It doesn't faze me. Alright stop slapping me, I'll let you down," he replied as he set her down gently. "I thought we'd go to the mall in Hartford, and I will buy you whatever you want while you are still materialistic enough to let me. And I bet that you could convince Finn to hand over the plastic. How long 'til your mother comes down?"

**"DID I HEAR PLASTIC AND MALL????"** Lorelai shouted from upstairs, stirring Finn awake.

"Not for you Lor, you have work, but we will get you lots of stuff from the Lorelai Look Collection!" Andy shouted back as he left to make coffee.

"Why are you all so damn loud? Rory, love, get me an aspirin and some hangover tacos? I think Luke's coffee sobered me up enough to dull the pain. Oops! Did I let that-"

**"DID I HEAR LUKE'S COFFEE????"**

"-slip?"

**"OKAY! OFFICIALLY GETTING UP!"**

"You boys really need to learn!" Rory laughed as she shook her head at their slip ups. "I'm all for a little shopping excursion. What do you plan on buying me?"

"Oh Oh, no fair! Why does Rory get whatever she wants and I'm limited to what she gets me?" Lor said as she stole the mug out of Andy's hand and stepped on his toe before he could protest.

"They love me more? Plus, you have work!"

"Not anymore!" Lor whined as she flipped her cell phone open and pressed her speed dial. "Michel? It's Lorelai. I'm- cough- not feeling to well. I'm going to Hartford- sneeze- to see my mother's doctor. I know but- cough- she insisted when she called me this morning and yelled for leaving- cough- early last night. Ok? Thanks! sneeze"

"The woman is good," Andy teased as he added his fourth cream to his coffee. "Don't even dare yelling at me about my coffee habits! Angela will hear you!"

"Oh bloody hell! He's become worse than you two, loves!" Finn whined as he heard his friend.

They all laughed and made plans for the day. Rory would ride with Andy and Finn would go with Lorelai so that Rory wouldn't have to listen to her mother complain about how the boys didn't love her. Lor already had a list of things Rory would "need" for them to buy her. It went something like this:

iPod

Sephora(everything)  
Clothes and lots of em!  
Coach purse

Apple iBook(latest model)  
Whatever books you want(where have I gone wrong)  
A Car

A Motorcycle(To be used by the Mommy until you get the guts to ride it)  
Lots of Gucci

DIAMONDS!

"Your mother is on crack again right?" Andy said as she read the list in the car.

"I'm not sure, but that would explain the reappearance of our friend paranoia," Rory teased. "What off this list would you actually get me?"

"Well, let's see. I am loaded. And you are my favorite cousin. The iPod, laptop, books, and clothes. If Lor wants a motorcycle, my gramps was restoring one before he, you know, and I-I just finished it but, I can't exactly ride it in London so-"

"Now you are the one on crack. My mother is not getting a motorcycle. What is your job in London exactly?"

"Well, I work with this Internet/Magazine company. I run the Internet department, but it's pretty cool really. They give me weekends and most days off as long as I work at night and am on call for everyone I supervise. Plus, I get to meet a lot of the director's they interview."

"ANDREW PATRICK GILMORE! You have a job that pays at least, what, a few thousand dollars a week, and you made me think you work at some local bar?"

"You never asked. Besides it isn't something I like to show off about okay? The guy was an old friend of my grandfather's, and he basically gave me this little blog or whatever, and I worked my way up/ It was out of pity, but I made it work. Can we drop it? I use it to meet the people I might one day work under."

"I'm so making you but me the iPod now."

* * *

"So Finny, how's life? Chasing after the redheads a full time job?" Lorelai said as she pulled on to the highway.

"Well no, I always go for a few brunettes every now and again. I enjoy brains as much as beauty. Now, tell me, what do we think of this Jess fellow?" Finn said as Lor nearly choked on her own saylva.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't play coy with me Missy. Andy and I talked about it last night and we have come to the conclusion that he loved our girl and doesn't hide it well. I personally think he's perfect for Rory. Unlike that, as James would say, _wanker_ that was no where near good enough for Ror, love. As her brother, I want to know ol' mums opinion."

"Well, Rory likes him. And it's about time for a Jess."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you time for Rory to go out with the bad boy. The one who gets into trouble, gets drunk at parties, does stupid ass pranks, and you know, has that one thing on his mind. I just trust Rory with the last part."

"What's wrong with those guys?"

"Come one Finny, those guys are all the same, one thing on there mind and they'll hurt her to get to it. At least if she goes through it now, I'm here. I can keep a look out."

"Well gee, love, glad to know what you've always really thought about me!"

"Oh fuck! Finn, I didn't mean it like th-"

"Well, you said it like that."

She remains silent as she realized she had described the exact guy that Finn was. She hadn't thought of him like that, she loved her Finn, and she knew who he was past that. Maybe Rory knows that about Jess, she thought. She mentally scolded herself the rest of the way, understanding Rory's view on things. Finally.

* * *

"Hey mom," Rory began as they guys bought the food and the girls waited at the table, protecting the bags, "Why hasn't Finn looked at you since we got here?"

Ever since they met up in the parking lot, tension had overcome the two, and although Finn talked to her mother, Rory had never seen him talk directly to her face.

"Um, I kind of screwed up hun, with you and Finn," Lor looked down sheepishly. "He asked about Jess, he kind of picked up on the two of you, and we'll he asked my opinion, and while I was describing how horrible I thought Jess was, I kind of described him."

"Mom you didn't!"

"I did. And I kind of get what you see in Jess now."

"What? That he is a really sweet guy, that cares about me? That he would do anything for me? That he may seem like a jackass to some people, but never treated _me _that way? That wrote to me all summer, but never once pressured me into breaking up with my boyfriend, even after we kissed? Gee mom, I'm glad that you got it, and hurt one of our friends, even thought I _begged _you to listen to me!"

"Hey why is everyone picking on lil' ol' me?!"

"Because you were an idiot about it. Before actually listening to the words I've been telling you for months now, you insult someone who has never been anything but sweet and loving to me! And you!"

"Hey kid I get it? I screwed up royally and you hate what I did, but could you cool yourself down before they come back?"

"I make no promises."

**I like this chappie, short though huh? Well I wrote it right after I submitted the 5th chapter. You're all against the Trory date, so not gonna happen. I'm very happy! Today, for my Anne Frank scene, the only issue Mr. M had with me was blocking(where I move) but I'm cutting myself slack cuz it was a Monday. Happy TurkeyDay to you guys and if I submit it by then, consider it a gift. Sorry for all of you Aussie's out there if I didn protray Finn right, I'm a New Yorker. Give me your opinion on the Lor/Rory fight please. I like how Rory is standing up for herself in this. And I like Andy's character, how off standish he is with anything even related to his gramps. He is a closed off person really. **

**As you may Have Noticed, I talk a lot, so I want you guys to give me LONG reviews. Otherwise I'll have to release my friend Fang on you. Fang is a high level werewolf, who doesn need the full moon to transform, and she is very sweet to me. Yes Fang is a She. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! BEWARE!**

**-Vartan Lover Out!**


	7. Finally Moving Foward

A/N: I know most of you know I don't put out an Authors Note in the begining of my chappies but I had to put this out. BloodyMaryBloodyMaryBloodyMary, also known as my best friend, I appreciate you reading my story, but there is a reason that I didn't email you all of my chappies when I started. I do NOT like Dean. That is an understament. Jared P. is okay, but his character not so much. I have advised you not to read chapter 7 and I will say this one more time. **DEAN IS A MAJOR BAD GUY HERE! YOU WILL HATE ME AFTER YOU READ THIS! THIS IS YOUR WARNING AND BY READING THE REST YOU WAVE ALL RIGHTS TO HASSLE ME! I DO NOT CARE ABOUT WHAT DEAN FANS THINK OF ME AT THIS POINT! LAUREN IF YOU ARE READING THIS SAME THING!**

* * *

Life is just one damned thing after another. **Elbert Hubbard (1856 - 1915)**

Chapter 7

"Alright, that was an amazing lunch! But I'm still not full," Lorelai teased. She looked at all the bags around them and looked at Andy. "A.P(her nickname for Andy, because he was very smart and his initials), how much money do you actually have?"

Andy looked at her for a second, a little taken back. He never talked about his money with anyone, because he hated money. That was why Andy was always so willing to buy things for Rory and Lorelai, but he never threw it away, because he realized the importance of having money. "I think that's a bit rude," he answered as his eyes clouded.

"I don't."

"Andy, it's okay, you don't have to tell us. Forget she even mentioned it," Rory said, yet she knew he was going to answer them. He didn't like secrets, no matter how much it hurt to discuss them. His parents had kept too much from him as a child. She sent a death glare at her mother, because Lor knew he wouldn't deny her.

"My trust, that my grandfather set up when I was born started off at about 8 million, but added to it all the time. By the time he died, it was around 22 million, and his estate and saved up money, along with life insurance was worth a bit under a billion dollars." He paused, eyes watering. He only ever touched that money when he was buying for Rory or Lorelai, knowing how little they had and how big a heart his grandfather had. He spoiled his baby sister because she never really knew their grandfather. "That doesn't even take into his buisness. And I live like a normal person, and save my cash, my parents let me keep my college fund, and I work. So I've saved most of my money, that hasn't gone to bills, and I have a high paying job so whatever. Listen I have to go do some stuff. Why don't we all meet at the Apple Store in about an hour?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed his things and left his dumbfounded friends. They always knew he was loaded, and didn't have to pay mortgage because the house was all paid off, but even though his grandfather was the richest Gilmore, they didn't think it went that far.

They each grabbed their bags and went in their separate directions. Rory was wandering, still in shock, when she heard a voice behind her, "You look like someone just hit you with a crowbar."

She turned around seeing Tristan. "Oh, it's nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my sister's birthday gift, but I'm a bit lost. Maybe you could help me?"

"Sure, I have an hour to kill. I'll need to know her favorite color, and what kind of stuff she likes, and what size purse she likes."

"Um, okay? Robin Egg blue, sports and partying with friends, and not too small, but not gigantic either. Is this like a girl thing?"

"More like a Gilmore thing. Follow me."

She led him around the corner to a big store with the words VANITY above the doors. She led him inside and started to pick at random things in the store. When she was done she presented him with what she had picked out. She held a black, medium sized purse with gold studs, a pair of stylish, bulky, black sunglasses, a funky polka dot watch, a toe ring and matching anklet, and a silver necklace with blue colored sandal on it.

"Okay that is freaky, that is so my sister! How did you do that?" he said in awe, because he knew that his sister Charlotte would love all of it, and they weren't way too extravagant.

"Well, she likes sports but is also a kind of clubby girl, which probably means she is into ankle jewelry and these sandal necklaces are really popular. Plus most girls like cute watches, and I love this bag. I have one myself. Now go pay!"

He came back about 15 minutes later holding a big white VANITY bag. Rory looked at her cell phone and realized she had 7 minutes to get all the way across the third level of the mall.

"Oh shoot! Tristan I have to go, but I hope your sister likes the stuff!" she said as she started to walk away, but Tristan grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Rory, you want to go out sometime?"

Rory thought about Jess' words, but at the same time she remembered what she had told her mother. Could she really go out with someone else? She knew that she wanted Jess, but he wasn't. Why? Should she go out on a date to prove it to him? _But he would never want me to prove anything to anyone. Its how he is!_

"Tristan I can't. Jess told me to date other people, but I can't because, even if he doesn't know it, I want him. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no, I guess I can respect that. I'll see you around Mare," he smirked.

"See ya Bible Boy," she said as she walked to the Apple Store.

* * *

"Ugh. I feel dead. I think I'm just going to go home and lie down," Andy said as he headed back to his car, Finn in tow. They exchanged "Talk to you later"s and the boys left. 

"Rory I am so sorry I never listened. I apologized to Finn and he's okay with it, but you have every right to hate me," Lor apologized as she made coffee in the kitchen.

"It's okay mom, but I don't want to talk about it right now, I have to do something," Rory said vaguely as she ran out of the house and to the place she needed to be.

"So how did I know you would be here?" Rory snarked as she saw Jess reading on the bridge next to Stars Hollow High.

"Well I don't know maybe you're-" Jess began but was cut off.

Rory kissed him out of no where. She leaned into him and he kissed back. She could feel his tongue demanding entrance, but she loved to surprise him and kept her mouth closed as she pulled away.

"I know you are what I want Jess, I don't need to date to prove it."

"Huh. Can we get back to that kissing thing? Because that was nice."

She laughed as she took his hand and led him closer to the school. They were at the side of the front steps, and Jess' mind was reeling. _What in the hell is she doing? Why the fuck are we relocating for a simple kiss?_

"This is where I first felt like I was good at something. It's the place the editor off the SHH newspaper told me that I would be the first freshman reporter. And you make me feel good, so it seems only fitting," she smirked as she answered his thoughts.

He kissed her, and was allowed entrance this time. They were deep into the kiss when suddenly, they were ripped apart.

**(A/N: BLOODYMARY TURN AWAY NOW! LAUREN IF YOU ARE READING SAME APPLIES!)**

Dean had pushed Jess away from Rory and tried to punch Jess, but Jess' New York instinct made him duck and hit Dean with an uppercut to the jaw. Dean responded by trying to tackle him, but Rory had decided to make them stop and attempted to pull Dean away. He merely pushed her back with such force that she hit the wall of the steps. Jess realized what just happened and gave Dean his hardest right hook, and ran to Rory's side, who was grabbing at her shoulder. He turned back once he saw that Rory was alrite, but Dean was gone.

"What was he even doing here?" Rory asked as Jess helped her up, avoiding her bad shoulder, it would be bruised in the morning.

"Hockey try-outs," Jess said as he nodded to the sign that was visible in the school hallway. "Come on, let's get you home."

Andy sat alone in his Grandfather's house. He paid a woman to come in twice a month to dust and vacuum, but otherwise, no one had been their but him. Finn took a rental car to New Haven to stay with some of his Yale friends.

Andy set a fire in his Grandfather's study. No. Not anymore. His study. His gramps had the deed and never had to pay mortgage or payments. It was his home, and now it was Andy's.

Andy didn't care that it was September, he needed the fire.

"Hey gramps! How's it hanging? You talking to Twain, and Poe, and Shakespeare up there? I'm sorry I haven't done anything to your buisness, but you set everything, and you knew that I never wanted that job. You just didn't want my jackass father to get it though, because he never cared about you, and we knew it. You left everything to me, because my sister was a total bitch to you before she even knew you. I love her though, but she's still a total brat. I wish I never went to that party, you know? You gave everyone the day off, and you were home alone, and you had the heart attack. I shouldn't have gone, because-" He paused as tears were pouring down his face and he couldn't bear his next thought. "Because I knew deep down that something was wrong with you, but it was my graduation party, and the guys told me I had to go for one last good time. I came home and saw you in the backyard. I felt it in my gut, and I left early, sober.

"I didn't want to drink, because you took me in. When my parents and I had that huge fight, you took me in, so I cleaned up. I stopped drinking at parties, staying out all night without calling, and pulling crap. I don't know why I wasn't upset when I arranged the funeral, or when I made sure you were buried at night, and the wake was before hand. I guess I just kept thinking _'Under the stars was where he felt at home and okay.'_ I guess that I really am like you, staring into the flames."

**/FLASHBACK**

_"Gramps what are you doing? It's June and it's scorching outside!" an 17 year old Andrew asked his grandfather._

_It was the middle of a heat wave, and here was James Newton Gilmore in front of a fire._

_"The flames are beautiful. And magical. It feels like the spirits are here and still with me," Mr. Gilmore replied. "Did anyone ever tell you that you had an Aunt?"_

_Andrew sat next to the old man and shook his head. The elder man continued._

_"She died when she was 16, in a plane crash. It was horrible. She wrote poems, beautiful poems. Just like she was. Your father blamed me for letting her go, but I knew she needed freedom. _

_"See, she wanted to see Europe for the summer, and she was going to meet her friends a week later. She wanted to backpack and stay in hostiles, but I insisted on putting her in a hotel until her friends got there. Your father had you that year, and suddenly he knew all about parenting, yet nothing about his baby sister. He fought with me about letting her go, and your grandmother had already passed. Amanda was wild, and free, and she would not be cooped up or denied."_

_"Because he hated the decision you made, he started to hate you? Is that why my father hates that I'm so much like you?"_

_"Oh no, you're not only like me, you have a huge chunk of Amanda in you. My boy, you have Amanda's heart, her spirit, her soul, and her smile. Lorelai loved her you know. I would leave something to her in my will, but she would never except it. She's much too hard headed. You take care of her, you hear? I need my rest now."_

**END FLASHBACK/**

Andy walked over to his grandfather's desk and opened one of the drawers. It was full of notebooks and compostion books. He took out the bulky one with a light green cover. He opened to a page he had become familiar with in the passing years.

_ANGELS_

_Send me an angel, I beg of you  
My light has broken, I don't know what to do  
I no longer know who I am  
It feels like no one gives a damn  
Alone is hardest when no one tries to break in  
And you are aware of every dropping pin_

_Send me angel, I hope and pray  
That someone will stay  
Heaven seems so far away  
Except during the break of day  
And I can feel them all  
Asking me to stick around for the long haul_

_Send me an angel, this is my plea  
My light has broken, I cannot see  
In my deep pit of alone  
With no one, not even a bug under a stone  
I feel them and it kills my heart  
I thought they would stay, instead of leaving after the start_

_God send me an angel tonight  
Before I lose my sight_

"I'm supposed to let go know, huh?" Andy laughed to himself as he put down the notebook and extinguished the flame.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY! How are you guys? Okay so I'm wrote this on Gobble Gobble day, so I won't update until I am statisfied with your reviews. How do you like it? Okay, I really wanted to give you more about Andy and the Gramps/cash thing. He is like 22 and a billionaire who was basically EXILED from his family, but he's still amazing! I based this on some friends of mine. One who has a HUGE heart, another who is just so laid back, another who has money, but could care less, and someone whose gramps dies before they were born. Poem is mine, but I thought about using one from Emily Dickinson.

Vanity IS A STORE! It is located in Mrytle Beach, South Carolina. Actually it's like 6 different ones in different locations, but w/e. My cousins store and it is ROCKING! I sometimes help her out when she is buying inventory in Manhattan, and I loooove her stores! PM me for her website. Or ask in reviews

Review or I will have sick Fang on you people!

Life Sucks, all we can do is shake it up.

-Vartan- Lover OUT!


	8. Sucker for the LOOK

Chapter 8 

Rory woke up feeling groggy. As she stretched her tense arms, a pain shot through her left shoulder. She gasped and quickly clutched it and rushed into the bathroom. Suddenly, last nights events flooded her mind, but she would deal with that later.

Carefully, she tugged her pajama sleeve down to reveal a big, purple and black, bruise spread across her shoulder. Looking at the watch on the sink, Rory calculated the time that her mother would wake up. It was around 6:30, so she had about an hour and half at least.

She went into the kitchen and loaded a towel with ice and put it on her sore shoulder, she'd question why they had ice in the house later. She went into her room and single handedly took out an outfit to hide her bruise. Luke, her mother, Andy, and Finn would flip if they found it. She wasn't even sure how she was going to keep Jess calm, though he seemed okay last night.

It was the perfect shirt that would rase no questions. She grabbed the green, short sleeved shirt, put the ice down, and skillfully got dressed. She had bought it yesterday, and though it was a size too big, she couldn't resist. It had a big flower in the middle, with the words Spring Break 2003 on top and Tune Out on bottom. As she put it on, although it was too big, it looked great. She put on some jeans, and grabbed the ice once again.

Half an hour later, towel was soaked and the ice had melted. As she tossed it in the sink, she made some coffee. Usually she never made it this late in the morning without a cup, but she was a bit scared that the aroma would wake her mother.

A slam of the door told her that Andy and/or Finn just couldn't stay away. She laughed at the sight of Andy, carrying a bag from Luke's, actually thinking that Lor may be awake.

"Mom won't be awake for at least another half hour, or until she smells the coffee, so what are you doin here?" Rory voiced her thoughts.

"Hello, I'm me. I can't sleep for more than 5 hours. Finn called late last night, he's in New Haven, drunk. I thought maybe we could go driving up to New York? I love Stars Hollow, but I need some good old fashion Manhattan vendor food whenever I am here. Plus, I know the place like the back of my hand. It's home," Andy coaxed her.

"I don't know."

"Come on, we used to do everything together. I missed you Ror, and I want to hang out with you, just the two of us, like old times."

"Why not. It has been way to long, and we can talk about your London days. Oh, oh, oh! You can tell me all sorts of drunken Finn stories. I do love those!"

"DO I SMELL COFFEE???" Lor shouted from upstairs, causing them to laugh. She came rushing down the stairs in a pair of green monkey boxers and a Hanes red tank top.

When Andy heard the steps he practically dumped all the cream he could into the mug, knowing that Lor wouldn't touch it. This only made Rory laugh harder until she leaned against the wall for support. On her bad shoulder.

"OW! Shit!" Rory said clutching her shoulder. This made Andy sport his worried face. He was trained in First Aid, so Rory had to think of a cover story fast.

He went over to her and pulled out the sleeve of her shirt. He held his breath before mumbling a "Holy Crap!"

"Oh my God, Ror! When did you get that?" Lor said as she saw the big bruise.

"I was, kind of with Jess at the school last night, and we were walking and this squirrel darted out and scared me. I uh, I sort of hit the wall when I jumped. It's no big deal," Rory covered up, rather badly.

"Oh," Lor said with a bemused expression, completely forgetting the injury. "Jess was the uh, 'buisness' you had to take care of last night?"

Oh thank God! Rory thought. Andy won't push me until we get are alone. Well now I have to go to New York. Having him so far away from Dean maybe a good thing.

"Okay, do I have to threaten this kid?" Andy said, narrowing his eyes at Rory.

"No! Jess and I, are an us, okay? Can we end this conversation, and leave for the NYC?" Rory laughed. She would have had to tell them eventually, and that would give her an excuse to stop by Luke's before she left to ask Jess to back off.

"Wait, you are taking her to New York? You lover her more than me don't you? Why do all the boys swarm her? Rory, Rory, Rory!" Lor yelled in her best Jan Brady impression.

"Alrite, no more Brady Variety Hour for you! We have to go, because I want to stop by Luke's. Bye Mom!" Rory said as she kissed her mother's cheeks, and grabbed her purse and sunglasses to leave.

"Are those mine?" Lor yelled when her duaghter ran out with her sunglasses.

Rory made Andy wait in the car as she ran inside the Diner. She grabbed Jess and dragged him upstairs.

"Wow, are you that impressed with my kissing abilities?" Jess mocked as she locked the door and he reached for her.

"Andy and I are going to New York for the day. Any recomandations? I'd invite you, but we have these days for the two of us and it's been a while," Rory said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Well, you remember the place I showed you when you came down. Need the address?"

"That would be great."

He jotted the address on a napkin from the table. He put it out for her to get, and as soon as she reached for it he pulled it away, only to trick her into a longer kiss. They pulled away after a minute.

"Now can we get to why you really stopped by?" Jess said in a flat tone.

"What are you talking about? I wanted to tell my boyfriend goodbye and inform him of my whereabouts."

"Huh. How's the shoulder?"

"Only hurts when I move it. Jess please don't go after him okay? It will only cause more trouble. Andy noticed the bruise and I know he doesn't but my story. As soon as we get in the city he is going to give me the look, and come back here and murder someone."

"The look?" Jess raised his eyebrows.

"He has this look, made since before I can even remember. Well anyway, I can not lie to the look. I have never mastered the art and I never will. It screams 'I know that you're lying, and I can't believe that you don't trust me with this after everything that I've done for you. I'm not going to push much longer, but I'm not sure how much I can trust you if you can't be honest with me.'"

"Huh."

"Yeah. I'm a sucker for the look."

"Well, tell him to call me. I want a shot in."

With that Jess went into the bathroom, and leaving Rory alone in the apartment. She knew he was aloud to be angry. She was partly okay with it, only because he was angry for her, but the other part of her wish he could understand her fear of confrontation. With a sigh, and an unethusiastic "See ya!", she left. Getting into the car she pulled out her book as her cousin blasted the stereo.

They had been in the car for twenty minutes listening to an Anberlin CD without much discussion. It was a comfortable silence, but Rory was just hoping to get out of the car soon. They hadn't taken the Impala, but the Nissan Xterra that he had in the garage. The Impala had been his very first car, so he liked to use it moderation.

After the Anberlin CD had finished Rory put one of the CDs he had brought her in, and she loved it. It had a Beatles vibe, but with the sound of The Strokes.

They sat there for about an hour and a half. Silent. They finally turned into Manhattan and Andy sighed. It took twenty minutes to find a halfway decent perking spot. As he stepped out of the car, he took in a big breath, inhaling the scent of the city, feeling the world buzzing around him. Rory watched him, a small smile playing on her lips. It faded as soon as his eyes hardened and he looked her square in the eye, jaw clenched.

"Now that I am far away from all possible suspects, away from the wheel of a car, and with nothing to punch near me, what really happened?" Andy asked.

"No," was all she responded with.

And then his face changed. Rory groaned inwardly. The worst part was, he never knew he was doing it. His eyes softened and flashed with so many emotions, she couldn't keep up. His chin slacked, and his mouth was drying, so he gulped a few times, and licked his lips. He had pulled the look on her.

"Fine! Just, don't look at me like that," she caved.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I had it ready, I really did, but I had exams all week. And allthough I don't care about my grades, the NYU film department won't give acceptance to most people, and I take high school courses a year earlier than I really should. I'm a brainiac. Shhhh!**

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Ain't Life Grand?

AN: _Italics_ are said with empahasis. Or it could be thought. **Bold** is said with anger, and voice slightly raising. But not the the level of shouting though. **_Both_** is said with emphasis, angry, and slightly louder than the other words.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Look at you like what?" Andy asked. He was a little taken back at that answer.

"You're giving me that look, the look you have when you want me to tell you the truth," Rory replied walking away.

Andy jogged up to her and steered her into a big place that served all kinds of foods. It had two stories and was more like a food court than anything else. They walked around, grabbed a tray and stuck some pre-packaged food on them while waiting for the staff to cook what they ordered. A few minutes later, Andy and Rory sat down at a table with a mountain of food each.

"Talk. I don't want any lies this time Ror, you didn't get that bruise from slamming into a wall on _your_ _own_," Andy demanded, as he beagn eating.

"Well, I _did_ go to the bridge to see Jess. And we _di_d talk about being an 'us', and we were kissing, and I kind of relocated him to the wall of the front steps," Rory began, but stopped as she realized she had a mouthful of food.

"Okay, care to elaborate? I know that Jess likes you to much to hurt you in the way that can be taken. And if he did, it'll be a slaughter, **not** a murder."

"_NO!_ No, God no. We were kissing, and well, someone kind of ripped Jess away. Hockey try-outs were going on inside the school, and well, I guess Dean was coming out and saw us. He and Jess started to fight, and I tried to pull Dean away, but I guess he didn't see me, or he was just too angry, but he pushed me into the wall of the school. Hard. Jess hit him, and came to see if I was okay, but when he turned back, Dean was gone."

"Let's go," Andy said abandoning the food on the table. His voice was hard and full of venom, and disgust. Rory reached out with her good arm to stop him.

"You shouldn't operate a car when you're seeing red. Besides, it was an accident," Rory tried to reason.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you can not tell me that after all this, and _everything_ I've taught you about human nature, that it was an **accident**. He _never_ should have punched Jess in the first place. He _never_ should have gotten so angry that you moved on, when he took a date to somewhere he _knew_ you'd be. It was _not_ an accident."

Rory blinked. She had never seen Andy this mad, except when Tristan called her Mary. Andy had always been protective, but he had always been so carefree and sweet. Seeing him like this frightened her, but she couldn't let that stop her.

"Fine! But Dean will be there when we get back, just, let the city calm you. You love it here, and you shouldn't let this stupid crap ruin the day. Come on A.P," she attempted to calm him down. His nickname usually did the trick, and she felt a little guilty about using it like this.

"Low blow," Andy grumbled, grabbing his Sprite and walking out.

His grandfather had taken him to the city every Sunday, and he gave Andy the nickname A.P after an I.Q test in the 2nd grade that had gotten him into a Gifted course. He barely even glanced at Rory, who was jogging beside him. Rory knew that anything concerning his grandfather would make him comply, and he hated that the Gilmore Girls were using it against him more than usual this trip. Finn and them were the only people that knew about his weakness, and now, he wasn't sure why he had ever told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in The Hollow

Jess was walking around the apartment, trying to find something, anything to keep him from ripping Dean's head off. He had already finished Hamlet, which didn't exactly help, and read a couple of Steinbeck novels. He took out a Clash CD and started to blast Should I Stay or Should I Go.

_Oh, yeah, real Helpful Jess_, he thought, listening to the lyrics. _Screw this._

He grabbed his sweater and walked out of the apartment and left the Diner. Jess thought for a moment where Dean might be. He decided to check Doose's first, because it was the easiest to trap him in. Nevermind Taylor getting pissed about him trying to kill one of his staff.

_Uncle Luke may even be proud. I mean, I am defending Rory and pissing off Taylor at once. You know what they say about birds and stones._

Doose's had maybe three costumerss when Jess walked in. He looked around, and although Taylor was no where in sight, Dean was in the back corner, pricing something Jess couldn't see. What he did see was that Dean's jaw had a bruise on it, and he had a black eye. That made him feel slightly better. Slightly. Jess walked right up to him, not noting the fact that Babbette and Miss Patty were within earshot behind an aisle.

"What the** hell** did you think you were doing yesterday?" Jess said, getting to the point.

"What, Mariano, no hello?" Dean bit back.

"I'm sorry, but did you just use my _surname_? Read a little too much Harry Potter lately?" Jess mocked.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know what gives you the right to do what you did! **Rory can't even move her damn arm!** You can fight me all you want, but Rory was just trying to break up what_ you_ started you asshole. Stay away from her," Jess threatened him in a low, deadly tone.

"Fuck you. Like hell I'm going to listen to a _bastard_ like you."

Jess stood there, glaring at Dean, using every ounce of strength he had to keep from slamming Dean's head into the wall. Instead, he quickly flicked the center of Dean's black eye. Dean drew back quickly, holding his eye. Jess didn't stop there, he also used his foot to trip Dean as he was fleeing back, sending him to the ground. His New York reflexes would never quite leave him.

"I suggest you take this warning, **_Bagboy_**, because you won't get another one. She lied to keep you safe, but I suggest you make yourself scarce, because she told me her cousin doesn't believe it. He's prying it out of her now. And if he doesn't find out," Jess continued, bending down. "If you come anywhere near Rory, I will cause you **_unimaginable_** pain."

With that Jess walked away, thinking he had confronted Dean in private. He didn't know that he had just told the entire town. Babbette and Miss Patty abandoned their things in the deserted aisle and nearly ran out of the store.

"Oh sugar, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Babbette asked Miss Patty as soon as they were far away from the market.

"Rory and Jess were together, and Dean started a fight with Jess, Rory tried to stop it, and Dean hurt her. Oh god, to think I actually thought that boy was good for her!" Miss Patty exclaimed.

"What are we going to do? Should we tell everyone?"

"I think we should tell Lorelai first, honey. Sounds like she didn't know. Imagine hearing that from someone off the _street_. It'd be better for her to hear it from us."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!"

* * *

To Our Favorite Friendly Neighborhood Finn!

An Hour Later

Finn woke up at his good friend, Logan Huntzburger's apartment, by the shrill sound of his cell phone. He groaned and reached around to answer it, only to realize his pants were on the floor.

_Wonder how much Vodka was in that shot glass last night_, he thought wearliy.

He grabbed his phone and flipped it open right before the caller was about to be sent to voicemail.

"Who in the _bloody hell _is this? And you better be bleeding out of your damn skull to wake me up at this _ungodly_ hour!" he yelled into the phone.

"Finn its noon! God can you not go one night without getting drunk this is important!"

"Oh, Lor darling, how may I be at your service?" Finn asked, his tone changing to pleasant abruptly.

"How in the hell can I get a hold of Andy? He and Rory went to New York today, and I was very close to comitting a murder, when I realized he'd probably do it much more effectively, and put the fear of God into someone," Lorelai answered, and he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Well, did you try his cell phone? He has two. One for London, and one for here. The one for here is a pre-paid Sidekick," he told her, his voice very soft. "Lorelai, what's wrong? Who do you need to murder? And why can't I do it?"

"Because your freaking hung over! I-I have to go. I'm sorry, could-could you just, uh, give me that number?"

He wanted to argue, but he could tell she was panicked, so he gave her the number, said good-bye, and got dressed. He wrote a note for Logan, grabbed his keys, and left.

_This is going to be a long car drive._

_

* * *

_

**Happy Holidays!!! Thank you for worrying about my grades. You didn't need to, I got a B on both my exams(minus the extra cred points on my Math one) so I'm good. Please give a round of applause for my buddy Sammy. She got the highest Math score in the school!! YAY!!!!**

**Okay so Review. You know you want to.**


	10. If I Stay There Will Be TROUBLE!

**AN: After reading my reviews, I'd like to aknowledge two reviews made by my buddies on Previous Chapters.**

BloodyMaryBloodyMaryBloodyM...  
2006-11-24  
ch 4, reply 

alright, isnt chad mm the skinnyest guy on the earth?? oh wait, no thts jason, but umm, yeha, hes second. He looks like justin timberlake... and hes NOT bringing sexyback, im tellin u tht. Whatd u do to tristan, feed him steroids...

**OK! So, to answer that to everyone, HE WENT TO MILITARY SKOOL! I mean really, who doesn't get buff like from that? And Jason is a guy from our skool, and no, he isnt the skinniest guy on Earth. I once punch him on his shoulder, and his arm is HARD! He may LOOK skinny, but his baseball gave him muscles! Skinniest guy on earth? CoughDacotaCough And I HATE JUSTIN TIMBERFAKE!!!!! CHAD IS NO WHERE NEAR THAT POSER! And as 4 the Sexyback video, Justin needs tips from Travis and Benji!**

SamIsTheHotterPsychic  
2006-10-24  
ch 1, reply 

Hey, it's Lauren!  
You already know my stance on the whole "You hating Dean with all the fires of hell" thing (Altough Sam Winchester is so much cooler of a character, and hotter). So, yeah. But u know I love u anyway, so yay! LOL :D  
BLACK PARADE ROCKS!

**Thank you Lauren! Loves to you too! Black Parade MORE than Rocks though. I don't know if there is a word for it! Yes, I do hate DEAN, but Sam Winchester, I actually kind of like.**

**Anyway, Off To the Story. You'll LOVE this one

* * *

**

Chapter 10- Explainations, Repetation, and Scary Thoughts.

**(An hour after The Last Chapter)**

"Sometimes I hate being so damn caring," Finn mumbled to himself as he drove through the highway traffic, sun in his eyes.

He had jumped once Lorelai had called, worried that she was on the verge of her Gilmore temper and an overwhelming feeling of helplessness. When combined, Lor could be dangerous.

Just then his phone rang.

_Thank God!_

He flipped open the cell and left all formalities behind. "Do you want to tell me why Loreali called me in the bloody morning, waking me from a alcohol intoduced coma, looking for you?"

"What are you talking about Finn?" Andy's voice rang in his ear.

"I was enjoying a _fairly_ erotic dream about a redhead I met last night, when Lor woke me up, talking about murder, looking for you and Rory. I could hear the tears through the phone. What the hell's going on mate?"

"Crap. Okay, something happened last night. Rory gave me some details during lunch, we're on our way back. Where are you?"

"About twenty minutes away from Stars Hollow. Care to explain said something?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Andy growled.

_This is bad. Mate doesn't ever growl. He's so bloody calm all the time, it's unnatural,_ Finn thought

"Listen man, you have to keep Lor away from people," Andy elaborated. "We have been on our way back for the past half hour. We'll be there in about an two hours. Traffic isn't an issue up here." **(A/N: Not sure if this fits for driving time.)**

"Lucky you!"

"Shut the hell up and drive."

With that, Andy hung up. Finn was pretty hurt that no one informed him of whatever was going on. He always felt like a trusted member of the foursome.

_Guess that's what happens when your pissed and smashed all the damn time.

* * *

_

**MEANWHILE In the SH.**

Dean

Doose's wasn't as deserted as it was when Jess came in. It was literally buzzing, and Dean's arms hurt from all the stacking, unloading, and pricing he had been doing. He was putting up some milk in the fridges when a sweet old lady walked up to him.

"Excuse me young man, can you tell me where the wrapping paper and greeting cards are? My granddaughter's sixth birthday is next week," she said sweetly.

"Well, sure, they are over there. I'll show --" he began but was cut off by Kirk.

"I'll show you ma'm. Let's let _Mr. Forester_ put those gallons up," Kirk said, glaring at Dean and leading the lady away.

He could see Kirk whispering to her, and the lady putting her hand over mouth as they turned the aisle.

Dean felt stares piercing him, and looked around at the store. Everyone was glaring at him, but they quickly turned away. He didn't realize it just then, but his secret was out.

Mess with Stars Hollow's most beloved resident, you mess the entire town. That was something he'd soon find out.

* * *

Lorelai

"What the hell am I going to do?" she whispered sitting in her living room.

Miss Patty and Babette had stormed the Inn, asking for her. After a thouroughly disgruntled Michel retrieved her from the kitchen, where she was telling Sookie all about Jess and Rory, she led the ladies to the sitting room.

They went into detail about how Jess had come into Doose's, forcing Dean into a private corner, talking about how it was Dean's fault Rory could barely move her arm, how Jess wasn't going to stand for it, and that he threatened Dean if he ever came near her. They also went into detail about Jess' subtle, yet heroic and chivelress beating of the boy.

Lor had made the mistake of mumbling about the bruise on her shoulder, which had led Miss Patty and Babette into an uproar. Lorelai stood up and went to tell Michel to take over for the day, and that she wasn't feeling well. The look on her face must have convinced him, because he didn't make any _oh-so-witty_ remarks.

She had driven over to the Crapshack after a frantic call to Finn outside the Independance, and quietly mulled over all her options. She could put the fear of God into him, and threaten to kill him, but she was still pretty shaken up. A boy she trusted had hurt her daughter, even though they were long since broken up, and the boy she _hated_ for her daughter, ended up being up the one to help her.

_How could this have happened?_ she thought. _I have amazing sense of judgement. How could I have screwed up in the most important thing in my life. My _daughter's_ wellbeing!_

After a bit of coffee to refuel her, Lorelai's Gilmore instinct came back over her. She needed to get the entire story from Jess, and then hurt Dean in every way possible. Andy and Finn could rip up the pieces she left.

* * *

Jess

He was sitting in his room, reading Lisey's Story by Stephen King when he heard a commotion downstairs. After trying to blast his Metallica up just under "Pissed Luke" level, he still heard the yelling. After hearing Luke's voice screaming, he put aside the book and decided to at least enjoy the show. He put down the book and walked downstairs, to see Lorelai yelling at Luke to let her see-

_Me?_

"You. Upstairs. Now," Lor demanded, grabbing him by the arm, shoving him upstairs.

As soon as she shoved him in the apartment/office, she locked the door and turned to him. "What the hell happened with my daughter last night? Because I am getting all kinds of stories told to me."

Jess was silent for a minute. After her mild "Tell me" glare turned into a lethal death glare, he spoke up.

"I'm not sure it's for me to tell. Rory should be the one to give you the details," Jess said, toughening up.

_Why the hell should I be afriad of her for? Fine, she's my girlfriend's mother, but she's already deemed me a jackass. She doesn't even know me and she hates me._

"I don't care. You're going to tell me or you'll be at the receiving end of one of those Stephen King novels," she snapped, pointing at the coffee table.

"No," he said defiantly, sitting on the couch, attempting to pick his book up again. She snatched it from his hands. "I won't miss it. I've read it before."

"I want to know Jess."

"And I want to own a publishing firm. We all have wants."

"Enough with the smartass crap, if you care about Rory you'll tell me."

"If I care about Rory? Oh, that's _rich_," he snipped. "Last I heard, you thought I couldn't give a damn about Rory. That's why you hate me so much isn't it? Because you think I'd hurt Rory, like her dad did you?"

She stood shocked. "How-how do you know about Chris?"

"Small town. You hear things. I'm not wrong am I? He used to come roaring through here on his Harley, and just last summer, you two were getting back together, when his girlfriend gets herself pregnant? _You_ think I'm _him_."

"You don't know what you're talking about. This isn't what I came here for, and that doesn't matter. What the hell _happened_?!"

"Guess I shouldn't take it too personal, huh?" Pause. "Rory asked me not to say anything."

"Well, I am telling you to say something."

"_Something_."

"Jess!"

He looked around and sighed. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could visualize the entire town in the diner, listening to their shouting match. He turned on his stereo and pointed to the bathroom. He headed towards it, her in tow.

"This isn't the part where you kill me is it?" Lorelai asked, not getting what the cloak and dagger routine was about.

"If it took more than 5 shots in a public street to take down the Godfather, it'll take something much more creative than this to off a Gilmore Girl." They wore matching smirks. "Besides, the entire town is downstairs, and we weren't exactly keeping low voices now were we?"

"Could you tell me now?"

"Alright. Me and Rory, we were, well, _kissing_ behind the wall of the stairs of the High School. Dean was at the preliminary hockey try-outs, he must of seen us, and I don't know, snapped. We got into a fight, he took the upperhand for a second, only because he's taller, and Rory tried to pull him off. He pushed -no, more like _**slammed**_- her into the wall. I punched him, made sure Rory was okay, and he left like the coward he is. You trust **_him_** but not me?" he couldn't help but adding.

"I'm sorry okay? I was wrong? Are you happy?"

"No. I was happy when I made sure he wasn't going to hurt her again. How'd you find out about this anyway?"

"Patty and Babette saw and _heard_ you two in the market."

"Oh Shit."

"Yeah... Jess? Thank you for looking out for her."

"Anytime."

* * *

Finny Dear!!!!

He parked hazardly in front of the diner, where he thought Lorelai may be. It was no secret that the certain owner had a thing for Lor. And that she trusted him more than just about anyone. He knew that if she was panicking, she'd come to him.

Slipping into the diner discretly, he heard the yelling above. Everyone in the restuarant was obviously trying to listen, but not make it known, because they knew Luke would flip out. Finn locked eyes with Luke and the elder man nodded. Finn headed up the stairs, hearing Metallica's "Nothing Else Matters" play.

He opened the door quietly, and heard the conversation in the bathroom. Hearing Lorelai's urgent voice, he tuned in to the barely audible voices over the music. He heard the general idea of what had everyone on edge, and just then, the song changed.

_Seek and Destroy. Damned irony.

* * *

_

Tristan!(Oh, you know this is going to be good.)

Tristan pulled into Rory's house, which he had never been to. He had looked it up on Whitepages online and Mapquested it. He wanted to thank her for his sister's gift and return some notes he had borrowed. Sure, it could have waited until school the next day, but he had to leave his house. And although they had made it clear things were just going to be platonic, he had hoped that she would agree to be more normal friends. If he couldn't date her, he would be fine being around her as a friend.

_What the hell am I doing to myself?_

He was walking up to the porch when he heard a woman's voice screech in the house next to them.

"MAURY! You'll never believe what's going on with Lorelai's girl, Rory! It's going to be trouble! MAURY??" the voice yelled.

Tristan winced at first, and then quickly registered something was wrong with Mary. He knocked on the door, but no answer. He knocked again. Same response.

_Guess no one's home._

He turned back to the car and, in the corner of his eye, saw the lady adjusting some lawn gnomes in her yard. He thought against it for a moment, and then decided if he didn't find out, he'd go crazy.

"Um, excuse me?" he called out, as the woman's attention turned to him. "Did you say something was wrong with Rory Gilmore?"

"Oh, yeah, big trouble. You know Rory?" the woman asked.

_Obviously the same woman,_ he noted, as he heard her voice.

"I'm a friend from school. Is she okay?" he said, his voice ringing with geniune concern.

"We aren' sure. Word is she left to New York with her cousin. But from what I've heard, she has a big bruise on her shoulda, that her ex-boyfriend, Dean, gave her. Tall guy, dark hair, amazing touche'. You know who I'm talking about?"

_Farmer John_, he thought, and his fists immediately clenched.

"We've met, once or twice," He said through gritted teeth.

"Well, anyway, Jess, a real James Dean type who's obsessed with Rory, came storming into the market, where Dean works you see, screaming about how if he ever comes near her, he'll beat the shit outa of him.

"It's real odd, ya know? Ask anybody, and they'll tell you no one woulda figured Dean for an abusa. If anybody was gonna hurt our lil' Rory, we woulda guessed it was gonna be Jess. People surprise ya huh?"

"Yeah, they do. Uh, thanks ma'm, but I have to go. I was just going to return something to Rory, but I guess no one's home. Hope everything turns out alright."

"I'm sure it will sugar!"

_Oh, I know it will. Because I'm going to make Bagboy pay.

* * *

_

**Twenty Minutes Away**

Rory & Andy

They were sitting in the car in complete silence, Andy speeding through, cutting people off, and earning a few not-so-kind gestures. He was hoping to get there as soon as possible, in order to be the head of the torches, though he'd never tell that to Rory.

Andy had told her that her mother must have found out, which means the entire town should know by now.

Rory loved her town. Stars Hollow was her home, the place she grew up. Nothing sould compare to the memories. And that's why she knew that they needed to get down there. That town loved her just as much, and she knew that the place was full of Aslylum Outpatients. God only knew what they would do to Dean if she didn't get there.

"This is only the calm before the storm isn't it?" Rory asked her cousin.

He didn't speak, but the grim expression in his eyes was all the answer she needed.

"This is going to be like _Silence Of The Lamb_ on one person," she said, voicing her thoughts, and managing to grow paler than usual.

* * *

I hope you liked this one. I had to brong Tristan in! If I am going to get people riled up against Dean, even though I don't think it's that bad, Tristan has to be holding a pitchfork. I mean, okay, it was fight, people get carried away! I've done the same thing before! Anyhow, I tried to get Babette's accent into this chapter.

Alrighty! Now I wanted to have a little fun with my fans, and I AM HOLDING A CONTEST! People, YOU write the next chapter, PM me with it, and I will pick the winner. It'll be fun! Plus, I'm not sure how you guys want this to go...

Magic Pie says, "Reviewing is good for one karma point. Have you done something you shouldn't have last year?"

Hey! Start the new year with some good Karma tucked away! Hit the Go button!


	11. No Should Die Without Really Ever Loving

Chapter 11 

Where We Left Off

"Try the ice hotel in Die Another Day. That place crashing down will be Dean's bones," Andy told her, parellel parking in front of Luke's.

"Not helping," Rory groaned.

"Not intending to."

They walked out and rushed inside. Andy opened the door for her and quickly followed. Luke looked at them oddly and raised his hands in surrender.

"I don't want to know," he said, taking in their pale faces. "Whatever crazy plan you Gilmores have schemed up, leave me out of it."

"Luke, do you know where Jess or my mom might be?" Rory asked him.

"Lor came here screaming at me to let her see him, and they were yelling at each other, before they left together. Finn came too, but he left before they did."

"Thanks Luke," Andy said before they went rushing out again. They stood outside Luke's for a moment. "Let's check Doosey's. He has to be working today, right?"

"I think he is. Come on," Rory answered him running. _God this is going to be a disaster. Mom, Jess, Finn, and Andy alll together facing off Dean. Soooooo not good._

"He's taking the trash to the dumpster," Kirk told them as soon as they walked in. He pointed to the back way, and walked to the next aisle.

"Oh crap. Somebody call an Ambulance," Andy mumbled as he left Rory behind and dashed for the door.

When he got outside, he nearly laughed at the sight before him. Dean was in the alley, staying close to the dumpster, as if it would help him, surronded by Tristin DuGrey, Lorelai, Finn, and Jess, looking extremely weasley. Andy saw the bruises on his face and reminded himself to thank Jess later.

"Lorelai, it was an accident. You have to believe me. I'd never try to hurt Rory," Dean pleaded. Tristin and Jess scoffed, and Finn advanced, only to be held back by Lor.

"Don't you dare speak to me you little piece of slime. You hurt my kid, and even if you didn't to throw her into that wall, what was beating her boyfriend? Was that not going to hurt Rory?" she yelled. "The one and only reason Finn is being held back right now is because I want to kill you first. You are a piece of cow shit and you don't even deserve to be looked upon by my daughter. To think I trusted such a jackass!"

"Lor I-"

"She said not to speak to her," Finn spoke up. Just then the door slammed behind Andy, and Rory joined the party. They all turned to look at the two of them, and Dean relaxed.

"Rory, thank God. Will you tell them I didn't mean to hurt you? It was an accident. I really would never try to hurt you. I love you Rory, and I can't see you with him," he tried to reason with her.

"Really? I thought when you loved someone all you want is to see them happy? Must be my mistake. I honestly don't care what any of them do to you. But I also don't want them in trouble. Please will you guys lay off?" Rory asked them.

"No can do, Mare," was Tristin's answer.

"Sorry, love, I can't," was Finn's.

"Ror, I really want them to kill him," was her mother's.

"I've already had my shots in," was her boyfriend's.

Dean tried to take advantage of the distraction and make a run for it, but Tristin cought him and kneed him in the stomach. Dean keeled over, and Finn pushed him into a wall. As Dean straightend up, Finn punched him in his already bruised eye. Lorelai walked up and slapped him hard across where Jess had punched him the other day.

"STOP!" Rory yelled, sending a pleading look to Andy.

Andy stood there. He didn't want to stop the fight. He wanted Dean to get what was coming to him, but he thought of Rory's pleading, forgiving eyes. He also thought of what his grandfather would have thought of him. James Gilmore never condoned violence unless there was an outright need for it, and deep down Andy knew this wasn't nessicary. It nearly killed him, but he walked over to where Dean was, leaning on the wall. He grabbed him by his neck, pinning him to the wall and giving him trouble breathing.

"You won't even think about her. You won't make eye contact. You will not look at her. You won't make your presence known when she is around, or even go near her. You are going to go home, and remember this warning. This isn't a threat. It's a promise. And if you want to report this assault to the police, you'll have to explain why everyone was beating the shit out of you. Your parents most likely already know about what you did to Rory, because this entire town knows. And they won't forget. You won't be able to walk down the street. I am pretty sure that by December, your mother and father will want to move. I suggest you don't put up a fight," Andy growled into his ear and let him go. "Jess and Tristin, leave out of the alleyway enterance. Lor, you and Rory leave through the market. Finn and I will wait before we leave. Don't want to cause a scene."

They all nodded and separated.

* * *

LORELAI AND RORY

"Sweetie, why did you lie to me?" her mother whispered as she put an arm around her daughter and walked out of the market.

"I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to forget about it and move on with my life. I'm sorry mom," Rory replied weakly, feeling very small.

"Kiddo, this isn't good. I don't like how things have been getting with us," Lorelai told her as they walked to the Crap Shack.

"Me either."

"We've been fighting, and we've been lying to each other. I mean, we were never like this before. I think we just need to start trusting each other again. I know this summer has been so screwed up, but that's no excuse," she continued, tears welling up at the thought of suffocating her kid. She didn't want to become her mother.

"Mom, why don't we have a Gilmore night? We'll get Andy and Finn to pick up ice cream cones, a scoop, chocolate. The works," Rory began as they walked inside their crazy house. "We'll pull out all the movies we have. We'll watch Tuck Everlasting? And maybe Casablanca? Pyscho to humor the boys?"

"Sure sweets. Let's invite Jess too," Lor added as she picked up the phone, watching her daughter give her a small smile.

FINN AND ANDY

"So you knew?" Finn accused Andy once Dean left the alleyway.

"I just found out a little while ago Finn. Everything was just so screwed up. I'm sorry man," Andy answered, sitting on an old crate. "I mean, I just found out that little Rory was hurt, and she handled it better than I wanted her too."

"And how was that exactly?" his friend pried.

"I don't know. Just not so, calm, I guess."

"You wanted her to cry on your shoulder and ask you to make it better," Finn said wisely.

"How'd you know?"

"I felt the same way," he confessed. "It's odd, isn't it? Thinking of Rory as a big girl. I remember when she was asking people to a caterpillars funeral."

"Yeah," Andy smiled. "And when she grounded herself for returning that library book late, and Lor called my cell to get her to leave her room."

"How about her first time tasting coffee? That was funny!"

The two sat there, thinking about their little sister. As boys, the two became blood brothers, and had the matching scars to prove it. They had gone though everything together, and so it seemed fitting that they should go through this together. They were just finding out what it was like to let go of their overprotectiveness. And to let their honary little sister live her own life.

"I don't like it mate," Finn said after a little. "What if she gets hurt? The world is cruel. Even to girls as beautiful as Rory."

"Well," Andy sighed. "I guess she's going to have plenty of people to help pick her back up."

His cell phone rang and picked it up without looking at the ID.

"Hello?...Hey Lor...Sure, we'll pick up some junk food for a movie night. Want us to pick up any movies?...Just Saw? Alright. See you later...Invite who?...Jess? Alright," he ended their conversation.

"Gilmore Movie Night?" Finn concluded.

"Yup, and most of the movies will be their own."

"About bloody time. They spend a fortune in rentals."

* * *

JESS AND TRISTIN **(don't you love me?)**

"So, you're Rory's boyfriend?" Tristin asked as they walked out of the alley.

"Yeah, I am," Jess answered non-chalant.

"I hope you know how lucky you are man. She's a special one. Just, uh, take care of her. I'll settle for being her friend rather than out of her life anyday."

"Huh."

"Not a very chatty guy are you Jess?" Tristin chuckled.

"Not really," Jess replied shortly. They reached where Tristin had parked his car, not too far from Luke's Diner. Tristin was about to open the door to the drivers side, when he stopped.

"I want to be friends with you Jess. You seem like a good guy, and Rory talks about you a lot."

"All good things I hope."

"Yeah, and Jess?" Tristin stopped him once more, this time getting into his car.

"What?"

"Don't forget to write Santa a thank you note for your early Christmas gift," Tristin joked as he started his car and left.

Jess shook his head and laughed. He actually kind of liked Tristin DuGrey. The guy hated Dean, took care of Rory, and could crack a joke. As he walked back to Luke's, he even found himself hoping to see him soon.

He was about to walk into Luke's when Andy and Finn walked up to him.

"Gilmore Movie Night. You're invited," Andy informed him non-chalantly.

"We'll pick up the treats, and ol' Andy boy here will get the movie," Finn told him, putting an arm around his shoulder and walking him over to a candy store. "Now I was thinking, M&Ms, Red Vines, and all that is fine, but what about some damn Snickers? Why are they never on the treats list? They are chocolate, and they are flipping good! But is it nuggat, or is it caramel?"

"It's both," Jess rolled his eyes and removed Finn's arm from his shoulder, walking into the store.

"That's amazing!"

* * *

AFTER THE MOVIE

"I better go," Jess said as he grabbed his leather jacket from beside him.

"Alright. It was nice having you here Jess. Next Saturday good for you? We'll cut the romance," Lorelai comprimised. "Oh! James Bond since it's gonna be the boys last day here!"

Andy and Finn got up to clean the mess off take out and junk food with Lor as Rory moved to show Jess the door.

"That was...interesting," Jess told her as he opened the door.

"Yup. Horror and Romance combined into one," Rory joked.

"I don't like that Jesse kid. I mean, in the book the girl is ten. He's seventeen. Seems kind of pervy to me."

"I love Jesse! He's so care free and sweet, and he loves Winnie so much. If I were her, I would have drank the water," she defended.

"Are you afraid of dying?" he raised his eyebrows.

"If I had to die without having a real life with Jesse, and I was Winnie, then yes. I mean, I'd rather not die without really loving."

"She got married. How do you know she didn't really love?"

"Because, their is only one real love for someone, and hers was Jesse," she explained.

They reached the mailbox, and Rory kissed him. They kissed for about a minute, before breaking apart. Neither wanted to, but they knew they had to. Rory and Jess were both too happy to really understand what they were talking about. That was what Rory loved. She could talk to Jess about nothing, and anything. Whether it was something dumb, or something important, she knew he would listen. And she realized that she liked being IN love much better. That the difference between loving someone, and being IN love with them, was completely worth the wait, and the pain, and the fights with her mother. This feeling she had was well worth it. And she wasn't about to give it up.

* * *

**Hey you guys. At first, I was holding out til someone wrote it, but then I decided to just write it myself, just before my glasses were taken to be fitted to new lenses. When doctors say two days, they really mean two weeks. And I couldn't go on the comp, and I had FCAT testing, so I was way too exasperated to write. But now I have its here, and I'm sad.**

**This is the end of the road guys. It's done. I could be convinced into an epilogue, but I'm not sure. I like ending it like this. Maybe when I am done with all my other projects, I'll write a oneshot sequel or something. I feel like a part of me is floating away now, writing my good bye. I don't like how Tuck Everlasting ends, so I rewrote it. Well, kind of. I love the book, but Natalie Babbit should never have let Winnie die. I mean, I love Winnie. And Jesse. And I know that she's supposed to die because of the cycle of life and all, but it's just not kool. **

**I leave you guys saying this, Review, or Fang will hurt you for making me so sad.**


End file.
